Dethklok: the Poems
by Wartooth
Summary: Poems aren't generally considered to be brutal but maybe this will change your mind. No slash or crack pairings, but poems on the thoughts of Dethklok members throughout the series. Focus on the childhoods of Skwisgaar and Toki in particular. R&R please!
1. I: Pleasure, not Passion

_This is the first poem, "Pleasure, not Passion". These poems have been done in no specific or particular order; I just did them as I went along, basically. See if you can guess the Dethklok member this poem is based on. I'm not sure whether poems qualify as fanfiction or not, but I'm pretty sure they do, as I've seen them on here before. Maybe not for Metalocalypse (poems aren't metal unless they're about hearts under floorboards, probably, to the fictional Dethklok at least), but I'm sure poetry would be good. In my opinion, it provides more insight and more thought into a character._

* * *

I don't love you,  
I won't love you,  
I can't love you because  
I'll never love you the way you love me.

Imagination is exciting, isn't it?  
The way I set your heart ablaze,  
And leave you there to weep,  
Because your world's burned down.

I love all the power,  
I love all the pleasures,  
I love how I control you  
Like marionettes on a string.

After all, you mean nothing to me,  
Just little snippets and figments,  
Particles and fragments,  
Of my flights of fantasy.

I don't really know who I want today,  
But then again, I have the pick of the harvest,  
I'll take what I want for now,  
And leave the rest for the next day.

Once upon a time I would look and ask,  
Is she the one? Is she the one?  
And I never found her, so I gave up,  
And changed so love would be pleasure, not passion.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please R&R. I hope you enjoyed the first poem. A second is coming soon - suggestions would be nice, but I may not actually follow them if I get a better idea. Sorry._


	2. II: Escape

_This is the second poem, "Escape". These poems have been done in no specific or particular order, as I've done them as I went along, no planning whatsoever. This one is pretty obvious, in terms who it points to, at least. Of course, I had to do one of him… especially._

* * *

You shut me up,  
You silenced me.  
For all those years,  
I was left there alone.

All that time,  
I never heard  
Anything of the beauty  
They called melody.

I never knew about music,  
Until I found that guitar,  
Lying there, as if by magic,  
On the frosted ground.

That night when I ran away,  
I knew I had seen it before,  
In town, where you forbade me to go,  
But where I went anyway.

It was there, in a shop window,  
Where I first saw it,  
Longing for it because I knew about  
The precious notes it could play.

That night I knew there was more,  
There was more than what there was to offer,  
So I left you, I left you alone,  
There was so much more to be seen.

But you haunted me!  
You never let me be who I could have been,  
So here I am, a child at heart,  
Not yet a man, but not still a boy.

I remember the night of escape,  
That treacherous path of daring,  
Blood in the snow and the world all aglow,  
With the darkness of my past and reality.

* * *

_Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, ideas welcome! I have a whole bunch lined up already, but if you think you have something to offer, please say it in a review. Thanks._


	3. III: Playing Away the Pain

This is the third poem, called "Playing Away the Pain". These poems aren't in any order, like I said in the previous. This can be applied to both guitarists, but suits one more than the other. Try to guess and see who it happens to be!

* * *

I played away the pain,  
Fingering those frets  
Until my fingers bled.  
I wanted to be the best.

I picked until I screamed,  
With the anger of my past,  
And I kept playing,  
Kept playing away the pain.

I'm aiming for perfection,  
That golden glow in sight,  
I'm aiming for the best and  
I won't let my dreams go.

I'll strum those strings until they break,  
I'll tune my guitar until my hands are weak.  
I'll do anything to achieve my goal,  
Anything to make myself the best.

I'll do anything!  
Just so long as I can change,  
Just so long as I can escape,  
Escape her and destroy everything.

I'll sacrifice it for my dreams,  
So my guitar will be forever.  
I'll give it all up,  
So I can be a god!

I'll play away the pain,  
So I will be flawless,  
Perfection,  
Painless, free.

* * *

Did you enjoy this poem? If so, please R&R! Did you hate this poem? If yes, please R&R! (Lol) I need more reviews!!


	4. IV: I Envy You

_The fourth poem, "I Envy You". Not in any order, try to guess the character behind the poem (for this one, there wasn't one, it was more two). Enjoy, and R&R. Thanks!_

* * *

I envy you,  
The way you look,  
Smiling, laughing,  
Happy once again.

I never had that option,  
I was never able to show  
Myself as I wanted to be,  
Rather, I was a clone.

So I play my guitar,  
Strumming the strings,  
Picking the notes,  
Endlessly.

Wanting to be just like you,  
Like a child again,  
Free as a bird,  
Innocent and pure.

I envy you,  
Knowing I'll never be  
What you already are.  
I envy you.

I wish I was you,  
Free, just like a bird,  
Flying through the sky  
In a neverending melody.

I wish I could be you,  
Ready to fly away,  
At any moment, able to leave  
The prison in which you are confined.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this! Please R&R! This is by far the most open poem. It clearly can apply to both guitarists. Wonder which one it seems more like to you._


End file.
